


Maki has a Visitor

by AngelFlower23



Series: Love Live Encounters [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Futanari, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Maki is working hard on her Piano when and old student comes a visiting.





	Maki has a Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to revive some of my old series thankfully I have most of these stories saved on my USB thus I'm bringing them back hope you all re enjoy or just simply enjoy these stories once again and once more I'm sorry I took them out it was stupid of me, all because I wasn't able to change my username I am truly sorry for that,

Maki was playing on her Piano concentrating on her music, yes now she did Piano recitals because Muse was no more but sometimes she would have an unexpected visitor from the last third years. Nico walked into the music room, she came in quietly much quieter than usual she covered Maki's eyes with her hands and whispered, “How's My Maki Maki doing?” Maki sighed and relaxed and said “I'm fine my Nico.” She turned around and kissed her. Their dating started later than the others Maki being so reluctant and stubborn, Nico always wanted Maki but all her attempts seemed in vain, one night it was raining so hard and Nico found Maki hurdled in a front of a trash can. Nico couldn't bare it and took her to her small apartment, her brothers and sisters where in extracurricular classes and then would go on a trip with their parents. 

That's when Nico saw Maki's best kept secret her five and a half member. Nico was surprised to be seeing it that Maki of all people trusted her with such a secret that's when their feverish love affair started and they loved it. Maki had to admit Nico was really good.

Maki opened her legs letting Nico feel how hard she was getting. Nico rubbed on her smoothly and lovingly. She touched her breast over her shirt making Maki get harder and harder till she had a nice tent under her skirt. Nico took off her pants and underwear and lifted Maki's skirt and started riding her slowly at first then faster and harder. Maki felt Nico's walls on her dick and loved the feel of the moist and warmth of it on her, while Nico loved that it was Maki's strong hard dick inside her. Nico kept riding Maki up and down loving the feel of her, her legs went around her waist and Maki held Nico by her ass as she rode her like a bunny.

Then Maki placed her on the piano seat and started ramming into her harder much harder almost making her bleed, but that's how Nico liked it, she liked it rough and hard in and out slamming into her wanting and needing the frictions to be overbearing much like she was but in the lovable sort of way. Nico moaned and Maki grunted and soon they hit their peak Maki cumming hard inside of Nico with loads of cum as some of it spilled out of Nico's vagina and Nico panting hard they kept quiet for their where students outside in the halls beside Maki liked it quiet Nico found that out quickly and she did not care for sounds only those of their skin smacking together where what she needed and her Maki to complete her,


End file.
